ASTRONOMY SCIENCE PROVES THE BIBLE IS TRUE
'ASTRONOMY SCIENCE PROVES THE BIBLE IS TRUE ... BY: DR. DONALD E. BATTLE ~ CHRISTOLOGY SCHOLAR AND THEOLOGIAN. THE COSMOLOGICAL ARGUMENT: God and the Creation of the Universe. The latest Astronomy Science proves the Bible is true. Astronomy began in the thirteenth century. The Holy Bible (Word of God) precedes Astronomy Science. The Holy Bible (Word of God) was written by men under the inspiration of the Holy Spirit. The Bible says in Psalm 19:1: “The Heavens declare the glory of God; and the Firmament showeth his handy work.” Then Psalms 8:3 says “When I consider thy Heavens, the work of thy fingers, the Moon and the Stars, which thou hast ordained.” In the past 30 years of NASA Astronomy explorations in outer space has proved everything God has said in the Holy Bible to be the true… Let me explain by asking the following questions. 1) How could God know that the Earth was a shape like a circle (sphere) and not flat? Reference: Isaiah 40:22, “It is he (God) that sitteth upon the circle (sphere) of the Earth, and the inhabitants thereof are as grasshoppers; that stretcheth out the Heavens as a curtain, and spreadeth them out as a tent to dwell in” 2) How could God know that the Stars were innumerable and the Universe so vast. Reference: Genesis 15:5 “And he (God) brought him (Abraham) forth abroad, and said, Look now toward Heaven, and tell the Stars, if thou be able to number them: and he said unto him, so shall thy seed be.” “And Psalms 147:4 “He (God) telleth the number of the Stars; he (God) calleth them all by their names.” Isaiah 42:5 “Thus saith God the LORD, he (God) that created the Heavens, and stretched them out; he that spread forth the Earth, and that which cometh out of it; he that giveth breath unto the people upon it, and spirit to them that walk therein:” Psalms 104:1-2, “Bless the LORD, O my soul. O LORD my God, thou art very great; thou art clothed with honour and majesty. (God) Who coverest thyself with light as with a garment: who stretchest out the Heavens like a curtain:” 3) How could God know that there were Galaxies? Reference: Hebrews 11:3, “Through faith we understand that the Worlds (Galaxies) were framed by the Word of God, so that things which are seen were not made of things which do appear.” THE FINAL LOGICAL CONCLUSION: Genesis Chapter 1:1 “In the beginning God created the Heaven(s) and the Earth.” The Eternal Triune God: God the Father, God the Son (Jesus), God the Holy Spirit, Created the Universe, in the very beginning, out of nothing at all. All Bible References: King James Version. ' Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bible Category:Astronomy Category:Science and Christianity Category:Theology Category:Christology Category:Creation Category:Dr. Donald E. Battle